It is generally desirable to minimize mechanical stress and strain impressed on or applied to a printed circuit board during manufacture thereof, during assembly of the printed circuit board into the end product, and throughout the life of the end product. Unfortunately, however, conventional production printed circuit boards typically do not include any mechanism for measuring mechanical stress and/or strain applied thereto. It is accordingly desirable to provide printed circuit boards with circuitry for measuring mechanical stress impressed on or applied thereto so that mechanical stress/strain measurements can be taken before, during and/or after product assembly.